Alcohol dependence is a chronic disorder that results from a variety of genetic, psychological and environmental factors. Traditional treatment has consisted of two phases: detoxification and rehabilitation. Detoxification ameliorates the symptoms and signs of withdrawal; rehabilitation helps the patient avoid future problems with alcohol. In the past, most rehabilitative treatments have been psychosocial. With advances in neurobiology, there is increasing interest in drug therapy for alcohol dependence. For a discussion of the development of this field, see Swift, R., Drug Therapy for Alcohol Dependence, NEJM, May 13, 1999, 1482-1490. Yet, the successful treatment of alcoholism has many serious challenges and complications. Patient compliance is a serious problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving naltrexone therapies.